L' encyclopédie de Chicago
by Eyael
Summary: Un recueil de one shots sur la série Sammy de Berck et Cauvin. A chaque lettre de l'alphabet, un mot et une histoire. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

**Vingt six thèmes **

**A comme anniversaire (à placer après l'album 23)**

_Disclaimer : _La série Sammy appartient à Jean-Pol, Berck et Cauvin.

Pas le moindre client à l'horizon, Mais qu'avaient ils donc bien pu faire au seigneur pour mériter pareil sort ?

Encore une chance que les 5000 dollars versés par Miss Sandrina n'aient pas été claqués en un tournemain. Pour une fois, l'argent n'avait pas réellement brûlé les doigts de Jack. Après tout, mieux valait penser à l'avenir et que se passerait il si ils se retrouvaient encore dans une mauvaise passe hein ?

Ils se retrouveraient sûrement près des docks du lac à mendier leur bouffe quotidienne ou à grossir les rangs de la soupe populaire. Comme tant d'autres citoyens vivant dans une incroyable précarité, comment diable faisaient ils pour ne pas se suicider et continuer à vivre ? Cela malgré l'impossibilité de manger à leur faim, d'avoir un toit sous leur tête et de ne pas consulter un médecin en cas de pépin.

Non vraiment être gourmand à ce niveau était une grossière erreur inqualifiable. Si on avait des dollars en poche mieux valait y faire attention. Sur les cinq mille versés, il n'en restait que huit cent.

-Si seulement on pouvait trouver un autre boulot. Marre marre et marre de rester derrière ce bureau en espérant qu'un client se pointe !

-Que voulez vous, patron, fit observer Sammy en levant les yeux de sa réussite, le boulot c'est comme le beau temps : ca va ça vient.

Si vous voulez, on peut toujours installer une grenouille dans le bureau, comme ça vous serez fixé.

Il n'en fallût pas plus à Jack pour sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez. De même Sammy se hâta de sortir en riant : si on ne pouvait plus plaisanter… Le plus drôle dans l'histoire, c'est que ça marchait à tous les coups.

-Crétin, va ! marmonna Jack en constatant que des dossiers étaient tombés par terre. Parfait, qu'ils y restent ! Comme si il y avait en cet instant même la nécessité de faire le grand ménage. Distraitement, il reporta son regard vers le calendrier.

Il y avait quelque chose de particulier mais quoi ? Dans l'espoir de trouver un autre indice il ré orienta son regard sur la page du mois de juin.

Lentement, très doucement le déclic se fit dans son esprit. Comment avait il pu ne pas se souvenir de cette journée ? !

On était le trois juin et le sept, ce serait l'anniversaire de l'agence !

Ca allait déjà faire cinq ans qu'ils s'étaient installés ? Impossible… Pour lui, le temps n'avait pas réellement passé à la même vitesse. Mais c'était peut être logique vu leurs innombrables aventures, les catastrophes, les rebondissements.

Cet endroit, il y était bien plus attaché qu'à n'importe lequel. Même à la maison où il avait grandi étant gamin.

Pour tellement de raisons, la plus importante étant sans doute le fait qu'il ait créé cette entreprise de A à Z, pris son envol, ne dépendant plus de personne.

Jack Pov 

_J'avais promis à M'an de devenir quelqu'un dont elle pourrait être fier. Quelqu'un capable de se débrouiller seul dans la vie et de savoir gérer des affaires dures. Je ne m'en suis pas trop mal tiré même si la chance était de mon côté de nombreuses fois. _

_C'est vrai que je ne roule pas sur l'or, hélas ! Que j'en ai marre par moments des fins de mois plus que difficiles. De pâles types qui vous exploitent soit disant parce que vous avez signé un contrat comme ce vieux schnock. Ou alors de missions incroyables comme surveiller un poêle à mazout vivant. Mais la grande différence contrairement au passé, c'est que là… Je n'étais pas seul pour la première fois de ma vie. On était plus nombreux au départ mais on est resté une équipe unie et même si on est que deux, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que ça change. _

Sammy POV

_« Le temps passe à une vitesse, ça fait déjà cinq ans… Cinq ans durant lesquelles ma vie a bien changé. Du jour où je suis arrivé à Chicago sans la moindre expérience espérant tirer mon épingle du jeu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui où je bosse ici dans cette agence. Où j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a appris tellement de choses sur le maniement des armes et le boulot de garde du corps. Mais j'ai aussi vécu des moments fantastiques, trouvé un ami un vrai._

_Un type sur qui on peut vraiment compter, avec qui via le travail on a vécu des choses les unes marrantes, les autres moins. Et ça a contribué à nous rapprocher._

_Je me demande si je suis le seul à avoir remarqué cette date… »_

Machinalement, Sammy saisit son lot de fléchettes et entreprit de faire une horloge*. Après tout, au point où ils en étaient…

Quatre jours plus tard, de bonne heure, Eliott passa un coup de téléphone.

Il y avait un gros morceau et il y aurait éventuellement besoin d'un coup de main. Vu le nombre d'hommes l'étendue de ce petit réseau indépendant travaillant à son propre compte et la production importante.

-Vous êtes tous prêts, demanda Eliott de la voiture tout en observant les silhouettes se découpant des fenêtres.

-Oui, répondit simplement Sammy. Il vaudrait mieux créer un effet de surprise non, ajouta il en sortant de sa poche une grenade.

-T'as raison p'tit, la fête sera plus amusante si c'est une surprise. Mais faudra garder l'ambiance sinon, à quoi bon trimer ?

-C'est vrai que c'est une idée intéressante, admit l'incorruptible. Vas y envoie là et que la fête commence !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les alambics commençaient à tomber, les balles sifflaient, les bouteilles se brisaient. La routine quoi mais ça faisait cinq ans que ça durait et pour rien au monde ni sammy ni Jack ne laisseraient tomber les grenades ou la Thomson.  
-Au fait, joyeux anniversaire p'tit ! déclara Jack en envoyant une rafale sur des cartons

Tous mes vœux de bonheur patron, répondit sammy en renvoyant la grenade lancée à leurs adversaires.

Pour un anniversaire réussi, c'était un anniversaire réussi ! qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien donner dans les cinq prochaines années ?

*L'horloge est un des nombreux jeux de fléchettes qui prône la précision : il faut vser la section un puis la deux et ainsi de suite.


	2. B comme bonheur d'un gosse

**Vingt six thèmes **

**B comme bonheur d'un gosse (A placer après l'album Boy) **

Disclaimer : la série « Sammy » appartient à jean Pol, Berck et Cauvin.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la dernière enquête ou plutôt recherche. La routine avait repris : Pas beaucoup de clients, du racket, les bars clandés et les trafics tournaient à plein régime, les incorruptibles continuaient leurs traques.

*Pock*

Une fléchette de plus fichée dans la porte, comme d'habitude. Encore une chance qu'aucun ver ou capricorne, voire termite ne passe par là.

Jack leva les yeux de son nettoyage et reposa son Smith and Wesson sur le bureau.  
-Dis moi p'tit ?

-Quoi, patron ?

-Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais comprendre. Et toi seul peut éclairer ma lanterne sur ce sujet.

-Alors qu'attendez vous ? Posez votre question, répondit sur un ton d'évidence Sammy en en visant le centre de la cible.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à mener l'enquête pour ce gosse ? Quand on voit ce qu'il t'a donné en plus : un dollar et trois cents… Autrement dit des rondelles de carottes tu as agi pour tromper l'ennui ou par pitié ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Disons que c'est plutôt par compassion, Sammy avait formulé avec soin sa réponse et continuait de chercher ses mots. Ce gamin était triste, tellement triste, vous l'avez bien vu. Et en le raccompagnant à l'orphelinat, j'ai appris des choses.

Dire que pendant si longtemps le petit avait bravé les interdits, cherchant désespérément son père dans l'espoir d'avoir des moments comme seuls les parents ont avec leurs enfants. Il avait grandi dans un endroit austère dépourvu de toute chaleur humaine, sans personne qui ait le moindre élan d'affection. Hormis son énigmatique bienfaiteur qui pensait à lui au moment de son anniversaire.

Malgré le fait qu'il se fasse rembarrer de partout, il y croyait. Il avait du être tellement triste, tellement malheureux et sa demande l'avait réellement touché.

A dire vrai, il lui avait rappelé des souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de lui même.

Machinalement Sammy se dirigea vers son lieu d'observation favori : la fenêtre du bureau.

Comme autrefois, de longues années auparavant, il observa les nuages défiler dans le ciel.

_Le plus gros avait la forme d'un dragon et était suivi d'une maison, juste au dessus des rideaux blancs les abritaient. Puis ils partaient vers l'ouest doucement poussés par le vent laissant place à de nouveaux acteurs. _

_Ce n'était pas le passe temps le plus original qui existe mais il avait le mérite de l'occuper et de faire travailler l'imagination. Que pouvait il faire d'autre pour tromper l'ennui si ce n'est avancer dans la lecture de ses cours ? _

_La chambre ne remplissait que sa fonction d'hébergement rien de plus. Pas de jouets au sol, ou d'affiche, juste un modeste bureau, une armoire légèrement branlante et un lit de fer. Dans un des coins, le plâtre était tombé faute d'humidité. Le seul éclairage était une ampoule à la lumière crue tamisée par un abat jour de fortune. _

_Bref, une chambre austère ressemblant plus à une cellule de prisonnier. Mais l'ensemble de l'appartement ressemblait à cette pièce. Faute d'argent, le confort avait été écarté des conditions indispensables. Il y avait un toit où s'abriter, la possibilité de manger à sa faim, de se protéger des intempéries… En gros l'essentiel mais la décoration simple et l'ambiance chaleureuse rendaient le petit appartement accueillant. _

_Ce n'était pas un endroit rêvé pour grandir quand on était enfant mais il y avait pire. Sans oublier qu'à quelques rues de là, un terrain vague faisait parfaitement l'affaire pour s'amuser au base ball, à cache cache ou autres jeux. Au coin de la rue, la boulangerie faisait rêver et parfois avec un peu de chance quand il avait une dime ou un quarter en poche c'était jour de fête. _

_Mais le plus difficile à supporter, c'était de passer devant ce que bon nombres d'enfants du quartier appelaient la boutique du diable.  
La devanture exposait avec fierté un étal innombrable de jouets divers. Toupies, chevaux de bois, poupées jeux de construction, balles, battes de base ball. Le tout à des prix exorbitants mais il y avait pire : le propriétaire ne supportait pas de les voir contempler la vitrine et les chassait ès qu'il le pouvait les privant ainsi de leurs rêves. _

_L'argent, on ne pouvait pas le dépenser comme on le voulait, Sammy était bien placé pour le savoir vu que ses parents abordaient souvent ce sujet. Tout entrait dans cette catégorie : le loyer, l'électricité, la nourriture, les vêtements… _

_Les dollars ne poussaient pas dans les arbres et si on voulait quelque chose il fallait y mettre du sien.  
Dans cette situation, recevoir un cadeau était dans des circonstances exceptionnelles comme Noël ou un anniversaire. Et la plupart du temps, il s'agissait de présents à but utile comme un livre ou des cahiers ou vêtements neufs. _

_C'est pour cette raison que peu avant ses huit ans, la possibilité de faire un petit boulot avait été évoquée et approuvée. _

_Devoir déblayer la neige avec une pelle pour seulement une dime était particulièrement dur. Le froid brûlait les mains, la neige était par endroits dure et gelée presque impossible à extirper de là.  
Ne parlons pas non plus des railleries de gosses pourris merci ! _

_A plusieurs reprises d'autres gamins riaient devant ces efforts et poussaient la méchanceté au point de lui dire « de toutes façons c'est normal, vu que tes parents t'aiment pas ! » ou « tu y arriveras pas , t'es stupide de vouloir continuer ! » il y avait vraiment dans ces conditions de quoi leur faire rentrer leurs paroles à coup de poing sur le coup ! Mais ils n'en valaient pas la peine et ça nuirait à son objectif. _

_Quels abrutis, si seulement ils avaient pu être à sa place au moins une journée. Là ils riraient moins et ils sauraient ce que c'est les problèmes et les difficultés. _

_Etait ce de sa faute si tant de monde vivait dans la pauvreté ? Et même si c'était le cas, le bonheur existait quand même. _

_C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas tout ce dont ils aurait rêvé, pas mal de jouets, des repas plus variés. Mais tout de même : les sorties dans le parc en famille, les copains… Il y avait des bons moments malgré tout. Se plaindre ne servait à rien, il ne fallait pas oublier que dans ce monde il y avait pire._

« Ca n'a pas été souvent drôle, mais j'ai eu de la chance. Pas comme d'autres et puis les enfants…. Les enfants ne devraient pas avoir des problèmes aussi tôt surtout de ce genre. On en a suffisamment quand on est adulte. »

-Vous avez remarqué qu'il vous aimait bien, patron ?

-Ouais, et je ne regrette pas de lui avoir proposé de prendre une glace en attendant ton retour. Tu aurais vu sa tête, on aurait dit que c'était Noël pour lui. Pauvre gosse…

Il était si gentil, si candide une chose si simple lui avait fait tellement plaisir. Même si ça ne le mènerait pas à grand chose en le surveillant, Jack l'avait rendu un peu plus heureux. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir agi de la sorte par contre il se mordait les doigts de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt son désarroi.

Etrangement Sammy se tourna vers lui et avait semblé deviner ses pensées.

-N'y pensez plus patron, c'est le passé. Tout s'est bien fini pour lui et puis qui voudrait vraiment s'occuper du bonheur d'un gosse ? Vous avez quand même eu le cœur sur la main pour lui.

Jack se sentit soulagé à ces mots.


	3. C comme cauchemar

**C Comme Cauchemar (à placer après Papy Day) **

En réponse à Anon : Je te remercie de suivre avec la même fidélité mes histoires et je suis contente que tu aimes les dernières en ligne. Sache également que je lirais avec plaisir ta fanfiction sur Sammy si tu continues à l'écrire. Cette bd mérite de voir le fandom être davantage étoffé !

Pour ce qui est d'une fic en plusieurs chapitres, il y en aura effectivement une à considérer comme une nouvelle aventure.

_Le feu était rouge mais ça n'avait pas empêché un chauffard de griller le feu. La voiture roulait à pleine allure et percuta sa cible.  
Un choc très violent, le contact de la peau avec le sol, la douleur puis plus rien. Le néant total, jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs reviennent.  
Sammy se sentit encore plus mal qu'il y a quelques minutes auparavant et surtout devait cauchemarder. Comment diable pouvait il donc se trouver à deux endroits distincts ? il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans toute cette histoire. _

_-Surpris, hein ? Tu vas m'être très utile, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Non seulement ce soir j'aurais ma vengeance mais en plus je serais débarrassé de minables dans votre genre. _

_-Espèce de… d'ordure, crois tu vraiment que tu les duperas ? Tout lui était revenu en tête à la vitesse de l'éclair. Jerry le dingue, sa nouvelle identité bon sang il fallait agir mais… les possibles bleus et les contusions l'empêchaient de bouger. _

_-Tu oublies un truc : les imbéciles comme toi ne sont pas durs à imiter, ni à tromper ! Un peu de patience, tu n'es pas le premier sur la liste. Mais si ça peut te rassurer tu ne feras pas le voyage pour l'enfer tout seul. Sur ce, à plus tard ! Un coup de matraque s'abattit lourdement sur son crâne le refaisant tomber dans l'inconscience. _

_Une ruelle sombre, des coups de feu et des cris. Pourvu que rien de grave ne se soit passé…. _

_-Que ?! patron ! Oh non ce n'est pas vrai, mais dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Répondez moi, parlez moi je vous en supplie ! _

_Pas de réaction, de plus la tache de sang continuait de s'étendre sur le goudron humide. Les yeux clos et l'expression de surprise étaient figées sur le visage de son ami. _

_Trop triste et en colère, Sammy ne vit qu'au dernier moment le canon pointé sur lui et se sentit basculer à nouveau en arrière. _

La chambre était noyée par l'obscurité totale, néanmoins une silhouette se redressant se dessina contre le mur blanc.

-Ce n'était… Qu'un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar. Mais quand je pense qu'il aurait pu se réaliser. Pff, un verre d'eau me ferait du bien.

Un déclic, la lumière s'alluma dans la cuisine. En revenant en arrière, Sammy se demandait de plus en plus souvent comment il avait pu agir avec autant d'aisance. Personne n'aurait imaginé que leur adversaire aurait joué cette carte et que les choses étaient dans un état aussi critique.

Le plus risqué dans tout ça, c'est au moment où Jack et les autres étaient là. Que se serait il passé si le borgne n'était pas intervenu ? Il aurait pu se faire tuer et les autres aussi.

En y repensant bien cette situation, c'était l'enfer pur et dur. On ne pouvait pas réellement être humain pour ne pas flancher ou alors être particulièrement débile, au choix.

Devoir se battre contre quelqu'un qui était votre copie conforme, avait dupé vos proches et vous ferait passer pour ce qu'on est pas… C'était un véritable travail d'Hercule.

« Si j'avais su… Je n'aurais jamais du sortir dehors même si ce salopard de Capone s'était amusé à me pousser à bout. Quand je revois la dépouille, mon sang se glace toujours autant. Une chance que cette fois cette histoire soit définitivement terminée. »

_Tout avait parfaitement marché : le plan la veillée, pourtant quelque chose clochait mais quoi ? Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les coins tout semblait normal jusqu'à ce que Sammy manque d'abattre le cambrioleur et ensuite le tutoie. _

_-Je t'ai dit de tirer, t'attends quoi le dégel ? hurla Eliott en se lançant à la poursuite des deux fuyards. _

_-Ferme là veux tu ?! leur tirer dessus, t'en as de bonnes eh patate ! à cet instant, une courte rafale de balles le décida à riposter. _

_Sauf que la cible n'était pas la bonne aïe les choses étaient loin de s'arranger. _

_-Beau boulot, mon gros ! Je n'aurais pas à trop me salir les mains, quant à toi Al, je crois que Satan t'attend avec impatience… _

_-Euh tu sais Jerry, je ne pense pas qu'il soit si pressé de me voir, y a eu pire tu sais eh eh eh. _

_Oh bon sang de bon sang qu'avait il fait ? Un criminel, voilà ce qu'il était ! Il avait abattu dans le feu de l'action son meilleur ami ! Et tout ça pour un simple problème de conscience et l'amour des dollars… Jamais Jack ne s'était senti aussi méprisable et exécrable de sa vie. Il n'y avait plus rien, la vie n'avait plus d'intérêt. Mais surtout comment avait il pu être aussi bête pour ne pas piger qu'il y avait anguille sous roche ? _

La lumière inonda la chambre. Crébonsoir, quel horrible cauchemar ! Et pourtant tout au long de sa vie Jack en avait vu des choses horribles ou terrifiantes.  
Le lit vide attira son attention immédiatement. Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour savoir où était le p'tit.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Sammy, dit Jack sur un ton rassurant tout en sortant du réfrigérateur ce qui restait du poulet rôti.

-Je sais bien patron, mais imaginez ce qui aurait pu se passer si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement. On aurait pu prévoir d'autres housses mortuaires, j'aurais pu être condamné en tant que criminel. Ness et Capone auraient pu disparaître cette nuit.

-Ouais mais il en est autrement. T'oublies que t'as réussi à te contrôler et que tu as fait ton possible pour neutraliser ce taré. Il était vraiment bon pour l'asile ce mec, comme plein d'autre caïds soit dit en passant.

-C'est vrai, admit Sammy en grignotant une tranche de pain. De toute façon comme je le lui avais dit, tôt ou tard on aurait découvert la vérité. Personne n'aurait eu quoi que ce soit à me reprocher si on va dans ce sens. Qui plus est, on avait des témoins…

-Ouais, écoute p'tit je sais que c'est pas évident à digérer comme situation. Pour toi, comme pour moi, donc si tu as besoin d'en parler n'hésite pas.  
-A la condition que vous fassiez de même, patron ! C'est vrai que parler de cette aventure exorcisait certaines peurs, et le temps guérirait tout cela même si il était évident que ça prendrait du temps.

Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais… On ne ferait pas mieux de retourner dormir, patron ?


End file.
